


Do YOU Have What It Takes To Be An Avenger?

by MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps/pseuds/MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally finished! It took me forever, but I did it!</p><p>Three separate story-lines. Three different powers. Three different heroes you can become.</p><p>The main character is a woman, but it's only mentioned a few times. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were gonna make it big someday. Moving to New York was a good start. Getting a job working for the Daily Bugle? Not so much. But where else was an aspiring journalist supposed to start? Most of the major newspapers had turned you down, and there was no way you were working for a magazine writing gossip columns. So Daily Bugle it was. Maybe once your name started to get out you could get a better job.  
Sighing, you made your way into a packed elevator, bound for the top floor. You had to report to Jameson before you could get started. As soon as the elevator doors opened up you rushed out, in a hurry to get things done. After all the sooner you got started, the sooner it would be over and you could move on to bigger and better things. As soon as you stepped out, however, Jameson was in your face.

"Where the hell have you been? We just got word that the New York Public Library is under attack by some kind of weirdo demon-monsters from another dimension! We need someone down there to report on it! Get down there ASAP! Oh, and your office is over there." He gestured toward what looked like a closet. Then he retreated to his own office. You were staring after him, _Uh, hello? Orientation, please?_ , when you heard scuffling coming from your supposed office. Curious, you peered inside. A skinny brown haired boy with glasses was sort of couching and leaning over a desk shoved into a corner of the tiny room that, sure enough, looked like it was once a closet. He was typing frantically on a laptop computer and looked as if he might be close to tears.

"I can't believe I left this alone for so long, there's no way I'll have time to finish this today..." he muttered, chewing his lip.

"Uh... Hello?" you tried, and the boy shot up several feet from the floor. 

"Uh... Yes! I was working! I was working on... Oh. You're not Jameson." he sputtered out. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Can I help you?" 

"Yeah, Jameson said this was my office." you replied. The boy sighed.

"You must be the replacement. Welcome. I'm Peter Parker. I'll be working with you as your photographer." he said.

"I get my own photographer? Sweet." you said. He smiled sheepishly. 

"I'll be ready to go pretty soon." he said. He looked at the laptop guiltily. "I just need to save this."

"What are you working on?" you asked curiously. 

"Home work. It's due tomorrow." he sighed.

"Oh. Well, maybe you'll get an extension, since the libraries probably been destroyed." you say.

"It... What?!" he exclaimed.

 

At the library, you and Peter take up a position within a crowd of media reporters. The Avengers had assembled and things were looking pretty well for the library when the demons began receiving backup in the form of tiny winged monstrosities that came out of nowhere to assault the building with balls of fire. Peter was snapping pictures with his camera and looking antsy. He kept peering over at you and saying things like, 

"Maybe, I could get a better shot from somewhere else." Every time he did, you'd stare at him and tell him he was out of his mind. There was nowhere to go, with the roads torn up and access to the building denied by police barricade. Those who had arrived in time to see the spectacle were pretty much trapped there until the fight was over and rescue workers had a chance to clear the roads. 

Suddenly, a bright white point of light appeared in the otherwise normal light blue sky. There was a loud grumbling noise and the point of light got bigger. People began screaming. "It's headed right for us!" you shriek. Iron Man took one look and took flight. Everyone (and everything) stopped and stared as the Golden Avenger rose to intercept the meteor. The bright point of light grew larger and brighter as it came closer to the Earth. Then, with a tremendous crash, it struck. The shockwave knocked you right of your feet and the explosion momentarily blinded you. As the shock subsided and your vision returned you noticed three very important things. The Hulk lay unconscious in a crater, Iron Man was twitching and sparking and generally not doing anything else, and Captain America's shield lay at your feet. Looking over at the Captain you notice that he is surrounded by demons and unable to retrieve his shield. Hawkeye is nowhere to be seen and Black Widow was fighting her way towards you.

 

You have three options. Choose wisely.

 

If you run over to the crater to help wake up the Hulk go to chapter 2.

If you run over to Iron Man and help him out of his malfunctioning suit go to chapter 3.

If you pick up the shield and fight your way towards Black Widow and the Captain go to chapter 4.


	2. Chapter 2

You sprint across the open ground towards the crater. As you approach it becomes clear that nothing you can do could possibly wake the Hulk. Not only is he completely out, but he was dehulking even as you watched. Glancing back you notice that Iron Man was being helped out of his suit by Hawkeye, who had leaped down seemingly from nowhere. Peter had picked up the Captains shield and was fighting his way towards him. A loud cracking sound brought your attention back to yourself. The ground beneath you was giving away! You quickly discover that no amount of stumbling backwards would save you and instead dive into the crater only to land perfectly atop the Hulk.

"Ooph" you say, though Banner offered no response. Sitting up, you notice the meteor laying nearby. Curious, you move in for a closer look. Seeing nothing unusual you try to pick it up. As your fingers close around it, however, the sides of it give away and your fingers sink into a soft purple gooey substance.

"Ew." you declare, pulling your fingers away. The slime reacted violently with the air, hissing and spitting and bubbling up. As you start to back away in fear, a wave of dizziness hits you. You must have inhaled some of the vapors coming off the slime! As you try to catch your breath, you gag as the smell reaches you. BO mixed with citrus? It smelled vaguely like rotting fruit. As the vapors swirled around you, you start to feel sick so you continue backing up until you reach the spot where Banner lay. Watching the slime evaporate you start to feel better, until you notice that your hand was melting! Purple ooze comes out of the stump where your right hand used to be. Transfixed by the sight of it, you don't bother to panic. Everything felt so distant and confusing. Coughing up more purple slime you fall to your knees. Sliding downwards you sigh as you fall into a comfortable sleep.

When you awaken it's with a start. Dr. Banner knelt beside you with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you human?" he asked. Patting yourself down you discover that you're perfectly fine, no purple slime to be found.

"Yeah, I'm human. Why, what did you think I was?" you ask. He stares at you solemnly for a moment.

"Up until a few minutes ago you were just a puddle of purple ooze." he said. You stare at him in disbelief. Just then a squadron of tiny winged demons broke off from the main horde and attacked. Fireballs came raining down all around you. You leap to your feet and Banner immediately pulls you back down again.

"Stay down." he orders. Then he immediately disregards his own advice and stands up. He faces the oncoming horde and threatens them.

"Stand down. Or I'll go big and green again and destroy all of you!" he shouts. The horde of demons laughed manically. Then as one, the horde all assembled together and hurled the biggest fireball yet. As it came crashing down over you, you heard a monstrous snarl of anger come from Banner.

 

You have two options. Choose wisely.

 

If you stay where you are go to chapter 5.

If you run towards Banner go to chapter 6.


	3. Chapter 3

Sprinting towards Iron Man, you notice that most of the flying demons are grounded for the moment. The shockwave from the meteor strike must have knocked them out of the air. Luckily, the ground between the two of you is clear and you make it to his side with no trouble. He has his helmet off and is tugging at his chest plate. You grab it and start tugging as well. Together the two of you get the suit off of him. Sitting down heavily, Tony gasps for breath. A shard of metal is sticking out from between his ribs on the right side. Tony is dressed in a fancy suit, he must have come from some big event or important meeting. Taking off his tie you wrap it around the wound, careful not to disturb the shrapnel. Tony coughs blood into his hand then smiles.

"Shrapnel seems to be attracted to me. I don't blame it, but I can't help wishing for a slightly less physical relationship." he quips. Then he pulls out a small black box and snaps the end off of it. He pours some silver powder out of it onto his suit.

"Nano-bots." He explains. "They'll repair the suit." Just then, the flying demons swarm up into the air once more and start raining fire down onto Dr. Banner, who has apparently de-hulked. Looking around you see that Peter had returned the captain's shield to him and was now being helped by Hawkeye into the building and away from the fight. The crowd of media reporters was panicking slightly. With no air support the Avengers were crippled. How were they going to defend the citizens? Looking back at Tony you can see that he's in no shape to be piloting anything. Biting your lip, you realize you have a choice to make.

You have two options. Choose wisely.

If you tell Jarvis to put the suit in autopilot mode go to chapter 7.

If you pilot the suit yourself go to chapter 8.


	4. Chapter 4

Seizing the shield, you quickly move forward and start bashing your way through the demons using the shield as a weapon. Most of the flying demons had been knocked out of the air by the blast, adding to the number of bodies you must push your way through. The shield does a great job of keeping you out of harm's way, but by the time you reach Black Widow you are covered with tiny nicks and scratches.

"I don't think I can get out of here." You say to her. Now that you're in the fight you can't seem to find a way out of it. You had planned to just hand off the shield and go, but it seemed the universe had other ideas. Black Widow handed you a gun and turned so her back was towards your back.  You make your way along the steps of the libraries entrance, moving slower than before shooting demons as you go. Black Widow follows and slowly but surely you make your way toward the Captain. Looking around you see that Hawkeye was helping Iron Man back into his suit, which was no longer sparking, and Peter was standing in the crater with the Hulk, who had de-hulked. Just then the demons let up a huge cry and hurled a massive ball of fire down into the crater.

"No! Peter!" you shout. The smoke clears and there stands the Hulk, completely unharmed and looking mighty pissed. Next to him stood... Spider-man? Suddenly from next to you the demons let up a triumphant cry and swarmed the Captain. Freezing you realize there was no time to think, you had to act!

 

You have two options. Choose wisely.

 

If you toss the shield to the Captain go to chapter 9.

If you try to rescue the Captain yourself go to chapter 10.


	5. Chapter 5

As the fireball comes crashing down you realize there was nowhere to hide. The blazing inferno sweeps over you and agony fills your body, but only briefly, for you are dead within an instant.

BAD END


	6. Chapter 6

Sprinting towards Banner you notice he is turning green and growing at an alarming rate. You'd seen him transform on TV before, but never this fast. He must have noticed you because he turned and threw his hands over you. Knocked to the ground you watch in fascination as the concrete all around you begins to melt. The enormous green beast before you seems unbothered by either the flames or the heat. When the flames dissipate he moves his hands and you can see that the demons are swooping down towards you. You flinch and purple obscures your vision momentarily. When it clears you lift your hands to rub your eyes, but stop when you notice your hands are covered in purple slime. _How odd._

Looking back up you notice that the Hulk is sweeping his hands through the air and knocking dozens of demons out of the sky. They fall to the earth and shriek at you. Punching one, you send it flying. You have super-strength! The revelation makes you pause for a second, but only a second. Then your wading through a sea of monsters, beating them and throwing them aside. When you reach the edge of the crater you try climbing it, and discover that the slime covering you is controlled by your thoughts. You can make it super-sticky at will! By alternating between sticky and not sticky you can climb straight up a vertical wall. When you reach the top you call back down to the Hulk.

"Come on, Hulk! We gotta rescue the other Avengers!" you tell him. He roars a reply, "Hulk save friends!" and leaps up to your side. You turn and face the oncoming horde of demons.

 

You have two options. Choose wisely.

If you play it safely and fight defensively go to chapter 11.

If you go all out and fight brutishly go to chapter 12.


	7. Chapter 7

You're reading a story called "Do YOU Have What It Takes To Be An Avenger?" and you chose not to be an Avenger? You sure about that? Why don't you go back to the beginning and give it another shot.

BAD END


	8. Chapter 8

Slipping into the suit you find that it fits well enough, although it's a bit tight on your chest. This suit wasn't built for a woman, it seems. As the suit is enclosing around your body, you look back at Tony, who seems surprised at your audacity.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks.

"You're in no shape to keep fighting Tony. Go stand with the media reporters." you order him. He blinks slowly at you, then nods slowly. You are immediately worried. If he doesn't have the strength to argue, then he must be pretty badly injured. You take off in the suit and fly above the oncoming horde of demons. You quickly assess the situation. Tony is injured, the Hulk is in human form, and you have no hope of backup arriving anytime soon. The Fantastic Four were out of town, which only left...

"Never fear, Spider-man has got your back!" the arachnid proclaimed as he web-swinged out of a window of the library. Had he been there the entire time? Suddenly, the demons all swarmed together and hurled huge ball of fire down at Dr. Banner. When the flames dissipated, he was the Hulk once more. A cheer went up from the crowd of onlookers. The demons immediately turned towards them. Reacting quickly you zoom forward to protect them.

You have two options. Choose wisely.

If you fly around and try to distract the demons, go to chapter 13.  
If you fire a missile and straight up kill the monsters, go to chapter 14.


	9. Chapter 9

You toss the shield and it goes sailing across the gap between you and the Captain. He grabs it in mid-air, and starts bashing the demons to the ground. Unfortunately, without the shield you are defenseless, as your gun has run out of bullets. The demons swarm over you and swiftly end you.

BAD END


	10. Chapter 10

As you shove your way forward the demons attacking the captain notice you and turn to face you instead. Immediately, the captain lashes out and kicks the demons away. You hurry forward and press the shield into his hands.

"Thanks, kid." he says. You frown. You're not a kid! He was barely older than you were! If you didn't count the years he spent frozen...

"Here take this." Black Widow says, pushing a magazine into your hands. You quickly swap magazines in the gun, and cock it again. You are about to thank her when the flying demons give a huge shriek and start hurling balls of fire towards you.

 

You have two options. Choose wisely.

 

If you fire back, go to chapter 15.

If you dive behind the captain and his shield, go to chapter 16.


	11. Chapter 11

You decide to play it safe and fight defensively. While fighting, however, you start to fall behind. Your self-defense classes are paying off, but the Hulk seems to be barely aware of you. Just as you are about to reach the library the Hulk accidently backhands you. You go flying and strike the wall of a nearby building. Rather than die, you merely spatter into purple goo. As you begin to reconstitute yourself, you are aware of a growing heat. By the time you've pulled yourself together the ground is shaking and the Avengers are loading all the civilians into the quinjet.

"Wait!" you try to call out, but your lungs are still reforming. The quinjet takes off without you and the library explodes violently, sending you into another dimension. Hel. Welcome to your new home.

 

BAD END


	12. Chapter 12

Deciding that your super-strength would do the job for you, you go all out and fight as brutishly as the Hulk. This seems to please him as he pauses to smile at you. He must like you because you notice him start to cover for you occasionally. Fighting as a team the two off you reach the libraries entrance just behind the others. Dashing inside, you skid to a halt in front of a huge hole in the floor. Standing in front of it was Dr. Strange. You'd completely forgotten that he lived in New York.

"Stay back!" he warned. Looking down into the hole, you see a book and a woman holding it, sitting at the bottom. She was glowing faintly and her eyes were rolled back in her head. She was whispering unintelligible things. Whatever she was saying, it was giving you the creeps. It didn't take a genius to tell that she was probably the cause of all this.

"She's probably the cause of all this." Stark said from within his suit. His voice sounded pained.

"Yeah. HEY, LADY!" you scream at her. "Shut down this stupid Satanic ritual, or face the wrath of... of... um..."

"Um?" Spider-Man said swinging down from a window. You pause to look at him, then turn back to look at the woman. She had turned her head to face you, but her eyes were still completely white.

"...Catastrophe!" You shout, suddenly struck by inspiration. You point at her. "You will face the wrath of Catastrophe!"

You turn to grin at Spider-Man, and are struck by a small ball of fire. It burns through your protective layer of purple ooze and singes your chest. Gasping in pain, you fall back, only to be caught by Iron Man. As quick as it came, the pain fades, and you become uncomfortably aware that you are bare-chested in front of Tony.

"Are you OK?" he asks, totally NOT staring at your rack.

"Yeah, I'm fine." you answer. Fortunately, the purple ooze regenerates and covers you back up. You slide out of Tony's hands and stare down at the woman and her book.

"My turn." you say.

 

If you attack the woman go to chapter 17.

If you attack the book go to chapter 18.


	13. Chapter 13

Zooming around in circles, you attempt to distract the demons. It worked. They were distracted. Instead of firing at the crowd they open fire on you. You fall to the ground, nothing but a burnt husk remaining.

BAD END


	14. Chapter 14

"Jarvis. I need a missile in that cloud of demons!" you shout. There was a brief clicking sound and something small went flying out of your shoulder. It flew right into the swarm and detonated. You flinch, but don't look away. And it's a good thing you didn't because several demons survive. They come flying toward you, only to be blasted to cinders by your repulsors.

"Yeah!" you shout. "Eat it!"

The sky suddenly darkens. Looking up you notice that clouds have obscured the sun.

"Please be Thor, and not some unholy beast sent to devour me." you say. As it turned out it was both. Yay?

"Fear the not, Man of Iron." Thor started to say.

"Actually, Tony's down there." you say pointing. "I'm just some random chick who decided to take his suit for a joyride."

Thor glanced at the ground. The monster, which strangely resembled the Pokémon Rayquaza, roared, spitting a massive ball of fire at Thor.

 

If you push Thor out of the way go to chapter 19

If you blast Thor out of the way with your repulsors go to chapter 20


	15. Chapter 15

You open fire on the demons. Captain America hides behind his shield. Black Widow ducks behind a pillar. Several of the demons are shot down. Many more appear to replace them. Eventually one hits you. Should've ducked for cover.

BAD END


	16. Chapter 16

You quickly dive behind the Captain, who holds up his shield to cover you both. The fireballs ricochet off of it, blasting demons out of the sky. Black Widow who has taken cover behind a pillar yells for you and the Captain to proceed without her. She opens fire on the demons. A few explosions blast apart the demons, surprising you until you see Hawkeye and Iron Man approaching. The Hulk and Spider-Man are right on their tail. You glance at the Captain and he gestures for you to move. While the demons are distracted you quickly move into the library.

 Dashing inside, you skid to a halt in front of a huge hole in the floor. Standing in front of it was Dr. Strange. You'd completely forgotten that he lived in New York.

"Stay back!" he warned. Looking down into the hole, you see a book and a woman holding it, sitting at the bottom. She was glowing faintly and her eyes were rolled back in her head. She was whispering unintelligible things. Whatever she was saying, it was giving you the creeps. It didn't take a genius to tell that she was probably the cause of all this.

"HEY LADY!" you shout. She looks over at you.

BLAM. A nine millimeter hole appears in her forehead.

"Nice shot." Dr. Strange comments. You smile.

 

If you approach the book go to chapter 21

If you shoot the book go to chapter 22


	17. Chapter 17

Raising your hand you concentrate hard on your fingertips. Long claws appear at the ends. Then they shoot out suddenly; like bullets, they tore through the air. These sharp projectiles tear right through the woman shredding her body to pieces. And just like that it was over.

"Well." Spider-Man said. He reached into a bag on his shoulder and pulled out a large red plastic button. He pressed it.

"That was easy." declared the button.

Everyone else face-palmed.

 

GOOD END


	18. Chapter 18

Raising your hand you concentrate hard on your fingertips. Long claws appear at the ends. Then they shoot out suddenly; like bullets, they tore through the air. These sharp projectiles tore right through the book, shredding it to pieces.

"NO!" screams Dr. Strange.

BOOM.

The next thing you knew you were all in Hel.

"YOU IDIOT!" Dr. Strange seethes. "You've doomed everyone!"

BAD END


	19. Chapter 19

You shoot forward shoving Thor rudely out of the way. The fireball misses him by a hair's breadth. It doesn't miss you.

BAD END


	20. Chapter 20

Blasting Thor with your repulsors, you manage to send him flying far enough away that he wasn't hit. He looks at you with astonishment. Then he laughs.

"Good show! I'll handle this beast! Find the source of the dark magic that summoned it!" he shouts before flying headlong at the monster.

"OK, then. You do that." you say deadpanning. Then flying downwards you see that while you were otherwise occupied the Avengers had guided most of the civilians onto the quinjet. A few stragglers remained behind.

You land on the steps of the library and tromp inside. You come to a halt in front of a huge hole in the floor. Standing in front of it was Dr. Strange. You'd completely forgotten that he lived in New York.

"Stay back!" he warned. Looking down into the hole, you see a book and a woman holding it, sitting at the bottom. She was glowing faintly and her eyes were rolled back in her head. She was whispering unintelligible things. Whatever she was saying, it was giving you the creeps. It didn't take a genius to tell that she was probably the cause of all this.

"HEY LADY!" you shout, your voice magnified by the suit. She turns towards you. You raise a hand in the classic Iron Man pose. Grinning you shout down to her, "Drop the spell book!"

She doesn't, so you blast her. Oh, well. She should've listened.

"Who are you?" Dr. Strange asked. You pop open the visor on the helmet.

"I'm the Iron Maiden."

GOOD END


	21. Chapter 21

You approach the book carefully, Dr. Strange right behind you. As you get closer you notice that the book is still floating. How peculiar. Dr. Strange starts reciting a incantation. You poke the book with the gun. Nothing happens so you grab it. Dr. Strange's eyes widen comically.

"What are you doing?" he gasps.

You shrug. He stares.

"You should be dead, that book is cursed." he says, still staring.

You shrug again. Flipping open the book to a random page you read a bit out loud.

"qui vocat equite Sancto" you say. In a cloud of black smoke, Johnny Blaze appears. Judging by his pajamas, you guess he was probably still in bed when you summoned him.

Dr. Strange's eyes practically bug right out of his head. His expression is so comical you can't help but laugh.

"Why am I here?" Johnny says.

"Good question. Why is he here?" you ask Dr. Strange.

The Doctor swallows then says in a very serious tone of voice, "You are a Demon Summoner."

GOOD END


	22. Chapter 22

BLAM. BLAM. BLAM.

You fire three more rounds. All three of them hit their target.

BOOM.

And now you were in Hel.

"What happened?" you ask.

Dr. Strange face palms.

BAD END


End file.
